


dreams, ambitions and aspirations

by tsukishimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimoon/pseuds/tsukishimoon
Summary: "What do you see in Oikawa?""What do I see?" Iwaizumi repeats as he sees Oikawa's old overused laptop laying on his study table that he used to do all nighters with and underneath the study table were Oikawa's old worn out training shoes that most probably have seen him in pain more than his friends ever did. "I see an insufferable idiot who pushes himself too hard."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	dreams, ambitions and aspirations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these beautiful art panels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631063) by @mielzy_png. 



> Hello! Please do check out @mielzy_png on Twitter. She makes AMAZING art so please do give her the appreciation that she deserves! I also just want to thank her for allowing me to write a one shot out of the art panels she made about IwaOi. I really enjoyed writing this so I really hope you guys like reading it.
> 
> Happy birthday to my man, Iwaizumi Hajime.

The white rays are starting to shine through the windows and blinds just the same, the light of the day starting to fade away and give its way to the delicate darkness of the night. The golden hues of the sun stretched far and wide as it falls behind the horizon, symbolizing another day well spent and another opportunity to reset. Sunsets have always been some kind of proof that no matter what happens, we would always have an opportunity to reset and a promise of a new dawn.

The sun was sinking fast now, it was the battle cry to the gathering night and the only achievement of the darkness was to show starlight and the beauty of the last few seconds of the day—of the last few seconds of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's last sunset together until another six months. Both of them were sprawled across the floor in Oikawa's bedroom along with the boxes that were occupying almost every corner of Oikawa's bedroom, both too tired and fatigued to move or even say anything after three straight days of wallowing themselves in that very room, organizing and packing everything that Oikawa owned varying from clothes, shoes, books, photos and some furniture.

Oikawa kept on shifting in his place restlessly, glancing at every nook and cranny of his room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything important before he rides his train to Tokyo. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was looking at how the sun rays striking through the blinds struck Oikawa's facade in a breathtaking way, making Oikawa's features stand out and knock all the air from his lungs even more than it has always been, not that he was going to admit that anytime soon and feed his boyfriend's ego.

"What are you looking at?" Oikawa exclaims when he glances to his right and catches Iwaizumi staring right back at him, but Iwaizumi immediately takes his eyes off of Oikawa and diverts his attention to the ceiling, noticing how the room was starting to darken as the sun sinks lower and lower into the horizon—along with all the heavy feeling Iwaizumi has been carrying for the past few days as they were slowly nearing the day of Oikawa leaving for Tokyo.

Oikawa takes advantage of that silence between them and shifts his body closer to Iwaizumi, nuzzling his face along the crook of Iwaizumi's neck and wrapping an arm around his chest, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Iwaizumi instinctively cards his fingers through Oikawa's brunette locks, knowing well enough that he was going to miss this side of Oikawa.

"You're going to miss me, aren't you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi tighter as he says this, and Iwaizumi could already feel him pouting when he doesn't answer immediately.

Iwaizumi couldn't quite put a finger on how he actually felt about everything. He was happy for Oikawa, that's for sure, but he's been having this uneasy feeling because this was going to be the first time they were going to be apart for longer than a week—much, much longer than a week. They were exactly going to be three hundred and sixty eight kilometres away from each other for six whole months.

"I think I'm more relieved that you're leaving. No one's going to annoy me for six straight months, that's a real _fucking_ miracle, you know?" Iwaizumi winces in pain as Oikawa slaps his chest _hard,_ obviously not quite enjoying what Iwaizumi had just said. "What the- What do you expect me to say, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa immediately unwraps his arm around Iwaizumi and pulls himself up from the ground to sit up, pulling the nearest box he could get his hands on and starts to pretend that he's organizing, but Iwaizumi knows Oikawa well enough that he just wants some kind of assurance before he leaves for Tokyo. 

So Iwaizumi pulls himself up and scoots closer to Oikawa, wrapping his arms around the former's waist from behind and settling his chin on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi plants a kiss on Oikawa's cheek, pulling him closer to his chest so he could nuzzle his face in the crook of Oikawa's neck before saying, "I want you to always remember that no matter how far we are from each other, we're still going to be under the same sky, looking at the exact same moon."

They knew it. Time nor distance could never separate them. Because they knew.

They knew that, although they were going to be exactly three hundred and sixty eight kilometres away from each other, no one was going to be closer to their hearts than each other.

"It's not going to be easy, Tooru. It's going to be really hard and we're going to have to work it out every day, and I want to do that. Because I love you."

\---

It was Monday. The dreaded Monday that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been waiting for; the day of Oikawa's flight to Tokyo.

Oikawa was saying his goodbye's to his parents and to the Iwaizumi's, hugging and saying goodbye's for the millionth time as if they couldn't let go of Oikawa just yet. Iwaizumi couldn't blame them, he wasn't really sure if he could say goodbye at all, but he eventually had to.

 _Just six months. Just one semester._ He chants to himself as he puts the last of Oikawa's luggage in the trunk of his car before closing it forcefully and waits until the endless goodbye's of his parents and the Oikawa's were done.

"Call me when you get to Tokyo, alright?" Oikawa's mom says, hugging her boy—now a man, for the last time before finally letting him go. Oikawa kisses the top of his mom's head, hugged his dad and even hugged Iwaizumi's parents to Iwaizumi's delight, and waves them one last goodbye before he walks towards Iwaizumi who was leaning back on his car with a half-smile plastered on his face.

"You ready?" Iwaizumi asks, Oikawa simply nods at him and to his surprise, Iwaizumi takes his hand and leads him to the passenger seat so that he could open the door for him.

"Chivalry isn't dead, people!" Oikawa looks back to his parents and points at Iwaizumi enthusiastically when he opens the door for him, their parents laughing uncontrollably at how childish yet cute their son's relationship was. They wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Oh, shut up. Don't get used to it." Iwaizumi declares as Oikawa enters the car and closing it shut before Oikawa could even tease him about it. When Iwaizumi enters the car, there's a fuck ton of silence between him and Oikawa, all the nerves settling in as they realize that this was real and there was no turning back at this point.

Iwaizumi turns on the engine hesitantly and glances at Oikawa who looked as just as nervous and worried as he was. He takes his hand again and intertwines their fingers together, squeezing them tightly as an attempt of assurance and comfort.

And that's when Oikawa glances back at him and his eyes were glistening, clearly trying to tell him something, _I'_ _m scared._

Iwaizumi slowly leans in towards him and leaves a chaste kiss on Oikawa's forehead, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

\---

At this early hour, the train station was as calm as ever and the people move with ease, but inside that calmness and ease was a storm of mixed feelings of happiness and dejection.

Train stations and airports has always had this half sad and half happy aura; it's where sadness and happiness can be seen in both the Arrival and Departure gates. While the people waiting at the Arrival gates stagger in multiple lines, eagerly waiting for their families, relatives, friends, husbands, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, to finally arrive and welcome them back home into their arms and kiss them hello, the Departure gates have always felt more slow and much more intimate as the people hesitantly let go of their loved ones for either days, weeks, months and even years, and in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's case, six months.

They stand hand in hand in front of the plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the train station and as they stare longer and longer at the plasma screens, their chests begin to feel heavier and heavier. They both knew it was time to walk to Oikawa's gate and bid their farewell's and I'll miss you's, but Iwaizumi also just wanted time to stop right then and there and maybe Oikawa wouldn't have to go to Tokyo and maybe they could just stay in Miyagi without having the need to leave each other's sides.

But that was selfish, and Iwaizumi wanted nothing but for Oikawa to chase his _dreams, ambitions and aspirations._ Even if it meant that they had to be hundreds of kilometres away from each other.

When Oikawa told Iwaizumi a few months back that he was offered a full scholarship in one of Tokyo's top universities, they already knew in their hearts of what was to come. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy to be in love with each other and not being able to see each other every day. They knew that there were going to be times when they'd give anything just to gaze into each others eyes and hold each other in their arms. They knew that they would eventually feel incomplete, like there's always something or _someone_ constantly missing.

But they also knew that this was how things had to be.

And was going to be worth it. Their growth as individuals and their love for each other will always be worth every mile between them.

"Let's go, Shittykawa. Tokyo is waiting for you." Iwaizumi gently tugs at Oikawa's hand, making Oikawa divert his attention from the screen to his boyfriend with his eyes slightly glistening.

"I think I'm going to get jealous of everyone who gets to see you everyday, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sniffs, and Iwaizumi brings his hands to Oikawa's cheeks, planting a kiss on his forehead and then down on the tip of his nose, to both of his cheeks and eventually placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm all yours, baby. We can do this. _You_ can do this."

"I love you."

"I love you and your dramatic ass."

\---

It has been exactly two hours since Oikawa and Iwaizumi said their goodbye's in front of Oikawa's gate. It has been exactly two hours since Oikawa buried his face on Iwaizumi's shirt and bawled his eyes out for two minutes straight before Iwaizumi calmed him down and told him that six months would eventually just pass by and before they know it, they'll finally get to see each other again. Oikawa was most probably an hour or two in on his train ride to Tokyo and he promised Iwaizumi that he'd call immediately after he arrives and settles into the apartment he leased a few months back.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was inside of Oikawa's bedroom, wallowing himself in self-pity as he stares at the ceiling and waits for his boyfriend to call him. There were a few more boxes laying around in Oikawa's bedroom, it was the boxes that consists of things that they intended to throw out but never got the chance to do so because of how busy they were for the past week. Iwaizumi decides to sit up from the bed and rummage through some of the boxes to check if there was anything that he could donate or salvage.

But as he stands up from Oikawa's bed, his phone rings and he almost trips on his own foot as he bolts towards the bedside table to check his phone only to his disappointment when he discovers that it was their friend, Mattsun, calling him.

He groans before he picks up, "What's up?"

"I didn't expect you'd pick up. I thought you were wallowing yourself in self-pity since Tooru just left." Mattsun says on the other line, the noise from his TV evident in the background.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Iwaizumi replies quite sarcastically, but it was true, he really was drowning himself in self-pity. Iwaizumi presses his phone to his ears with his cheek and his shoulder, trying to talk to his friend and rummage through the boxes at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?" Mattsun hesitantly utters and Iwaizumi hums in response, he looking through a box that contained a few of Oikawa's old belongings from high school. He smiles at this, he _really_ misses Oikawa already.

_"What do you see in Oikawa?"_

As Mattsun asks this, Iwaizumi finds himself thinking thoroughly about the question, and when he glances at Oikawa's study table, it seemed like there was just something that sparked in his mind so he began to talk,

"What do I see?" Iwaizumi repeats as he sees Oikawa's old overused laptop laying on his study table that he used to do all nighters with and underneath the study table were Oikawa's old worn out training shoes that most probably have seen him in pain more than his friends ever did. "I see an insufferable idiot who pushes himself too hard."

And on his table, was an alien stuffed toy, a ribbon that Iwaizumi recognized as the ribbon that was given to Oikawa alongside the Best Setter award that was given to him in middle school and his old glasses.

"I also see a dumb dork who wants so badly to be special; an asshole personality who lashes out to protect his own soft core." Iwaizumi chuckles when he says this because he remembers all those times that Oikawa would barge into his room and lash out on him on how much he wanted to do even better in playing volleyball and eventually bawling his eyes out on Iwaizumi's bed until he fell asleep in Iwaizumi's arms.

There was a brief silence between Iwaizumi and Mattsun before one of them speaks up again,

_"How about Tooru? What do you see in Tooru?"_

Iwaizumi smiles. He just smiles and looks outside of Oikawa's window, and there he sees the sun shining as bright as ever and the clouds that seem to move as the air blows them to an endless journey across the skies. He sighs and answers,

"I see an unwavering persistence to chase his ambitions; I see bugs and butterflies, knee braces, athletic tape; I see the boy, now a man, who—though now far—will _never_ leave my side."

Immediately after that, the both of them had decided to end their conversation there and with Mattsun wishing Iwaizumi good luck in university and in life, in general.

When the call beeps to an end, Iwaizumi holds his phone in his hands and clicks it open to see his lockscreen; a photo of him and Oikawa smiling for the camera. It was a simple photo, but it was one of his favorites.

It reminds him of the joy that Oikawa adds into his life. He hopes that Oikawa doesn't ever forget that Iwaizumi loves him, that he thinks about him all the time and that he's counting every minute until they were together again.


End file.
